An Honest Man
by southpark33
Summary: Doug decides that it's time to make Tom an honest man. TomDoug and Mpreg, don't like, don't read.


**Like the summary said, this is ****mpreg****. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I wanted to put an ****mpreg**** story up on here that wasn't rated M, so here it is. Feedback is always appreciated!**

Tom stood in front of the mirror with only his jeans on and ran his hands across his middle. Usually when he got dressed in the morning he was used to seeing himself with a flat stomach, one thing about himself he was always proud of, but now there was a small bump there. He scrunched his face up. It looked weird. It wasn't wobbly like fat, but hard and taut, like he swallowed a basketball. The doctor said that was because of the water protecting the baby, but that didn't make it less annoying. Why couldn't babies just grow up in there instead of out?

"Since when did you turn into a diva?" Doug asked, walking into their room. Tom frowned.

"Who said I was?" he asked. Doug laughed and shoved him.

"From the way you were checking yourself out in the mirror I'd say that you're trying to get it out there!" Doug laughed. Tom rolled his eyes and shoved back, but playfully.

"You'd do it too if you suddenly noticed that you're getting a belly!" he told him. Doug shook his head and came behind him, placing his hands on his stomach.

"Tom, this isn't something that's a bad thing, like baby fat. Well, I mean, I guess you _could _call it baby fat, but it's the good kind. If you weren't getting bigger then that would mean something was wrong. Hear me? Wrong."

"Yeah, but it's still weird." Tom sighed, falling against Doug's chest. He suddenly smiled. "But at the same time, it feels pretty good."

"You like being fat?" Doug asked.

"No!" he yelled at him, laughing. "I mean the reason why I have the belly, you dumbass!" Doug smiled his crooked smile.

"You shouldn't swear in front of our child." he scolded.

"It's not born yet, I don't have to stop for another six months." he argued. Doug rolled his eyes.

"Fine then, you little smart ass. Now come over here and sit on the bed, I have something for you. Something as good as the gift I gave you that currently resides in your stomach."

"Really?" Tom asked, pulling on a shirt but not bothering to button it up. "It has to be pretty good to compare with that." he warned him, sitting down next to him.

"Oh, it is." Doug said smiling. "I've been thinking a lot about it Tom and I have come to the decision that I want to make an honest man out of you."

"Doug, you've already taken me to your bed. If you hadn't I wouldn't be pregnant."

"I'm not talking about that!" Doug groaned. "I'm talking about making the ultimate commitment."

Tom frowned. "Doug, what are you talking about?" Doug's eyes had a gleam to them like he did when he was nervous or excited, but now it seemed like he was experiencing both at the moment. He reached into the pocket of the hoodie he was wearing and pulled out a ring box. He opened it an exposed a plain but beautiful gold band. Tom's eyes grew wide as saucers and he looked into Doug's face. He gave Tom a small, nervous smile and handed him the box. He accepted the box slowly, as if he was afraid it would disappear if he dared to actually touch it. He took the ring out of the box and looked it over. "Doug...what is this?" he asked quietly.

"Exactly what it looks like." he answered. "I know we can't really get legally married Tom, but I can give you that kind of promise without having to sign some dumb paperwork. I know that you're the one that means more to me than anyone else in the world and that's all I think you need." Tom's mouth opened slightly and his eyes darted back and forth from the ring to Doug's face. He could feel tears pricking at the corner of his eyes, but he blinked them away. Doug took the ring from him and slipped it on his left ring finger. It fit like a glove. "We can't have a ceremony, but this ring will let you know that I'll always be faithful to you and that I love you." he continued. "You've given me so much Tommy. You've given me a best friend, a soul mate, you let me move into your home, and now you're giving me a baby. The least I can give you is this promise." he swore, all the while looking into Tom's beautiful brown eyes. "Wear this and know that you'll always have me there and that I'll always love you no matter what." he finished. Tom's eyes glistened with unshed tears as he turned his hand around in front of his face to examine how it looked with the new edition of the ring on it.

"Do you like it?" Doug asked, a blush coming into his cheeks. Tom swallowed and nodded, a small tear leaking out of one of his eyes. Then without warning he tackled Doug and held him tight, kissing him hard. When he broke them apart tears were flowing freely down his face.

"Doug, this is the best gift I've ever gotten!" he declared, the tears making his voice the slightest bit shaky. "Besides this, of course." he added, rubbing his rounded stomach. "Thank you so much Doug. I don't have a ring with me, but I know that I love you just as much."

Doug smiled at him, kissing his tears away. "I know you do." he said simply. Tom made a sound that sounded like a mix of a laugh and a sob and tackled him again, giving him the tightest hug he had ever remembered giving anyone.

"Watch it, you'll crush the kid." Doug choked out, making Tom laugh. Their mouths met again and Tom snaked his arms up Doug's form, pinning him to the bed and kissing up his neck, nipping lightly as he went.

"This isn't something we should do in front of our child either." Doug said playfully.

"Like I said, it's not born yet." he whispered, continuing his assault on Doug's neck.


End file.
